


His Smell

by BlossomingDia



Series: Shorts and One Shots [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liu Yangyang, Alpha Seo Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Fondling, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Cancer, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Omega Qian Kun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, Scent Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-07-10 10:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomingDia/pseuds/BlossomingDia
Summary: Slapped with orders to find a mate within a year, Yangyang faces the idea of being disgraced until a chance encounter with an omega leaves him going to extremes to own the omega with the beautiful scent.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yangyang, sit down.” His mother ordered as she pointed to the chair across from her and watched her son take a seat with a twinge of anxiety tinting his scent “I’m going to be frank with you, I went to the doctor because I found a lump which I wasn’t aware of before, and after investigating it they’ve determined that it’s cancerous, and its spreading. They think I’ve only got a year left to live – maybe more if I’m lucky – but a year.”

“Mom-“ Yangyang whispered as he felt the tears well at the corners of his eyes but his mom silenced him by holding up her hand. 

“You know that when I die, you’ll become the new alpha of the pack and it’ll become your responsibility to take care of everyone and lead them down the right path.”

“I know.”

“Given that you’re set to become the leader of our pack, I have to wonder how they’ll take you seriously, or find you knowledgeable and wise if you haven’t got a mate – or pups- of your own. So Yangyang, I’m asking you to find a mate and at least have them pregnant with pups before the time comes for you to take over our pack.”

“But mom, that’s too much to ask for!” He protested “No person is going to mate with me and have pups in a year!” 

His mother leaned forwards and placed her chin delicately on her intertwined hands as she looked into his eyes “Make it happen Yangyang. Otherwise, the integrity of our pack – of your status as the next alpha heir – will be nothing.” With finality she waved him away and Yangyang left feeling downtrodden and uncertain as he began the short walk back to his apartment building. It was impossible to meet his mother’s demands in that short of a time, he realised, there was no possible way he could find his true mate in time to take over the pack and yet something small in the back of his head nagged him to try. Some part of him was still like a pup and was desperate for his mother’s approval, to make her proud of her only alpha offspring. Some part of him reminded him that his mother was his alpha until the day that she was put into the ground, and if his alpha ordered him to do something he had little room to resist her. 

A scent disrupted his thoughts; warm, smelling of fresh linen and peaches and salted melon, tinged with the gentle scent of lavender and tea which rose from the cup that the omega was drinking from as he crossed in front of Yangyang and paused at the entrance of the building to look at him. “Are you OK?” he asked “Are you lost?” Yangyang shook his head slightly and opened his mouth to speak to him, instead finding a nervous squeak leaving his lips which made the omega laugh slightly before he glanced back at the building. “Oh! Are you here for the apartment viewing?” 

He nodded. 

“Well you’re in luck! The apartment is just next to mine so you can come up with me if you’d like!” He proclaimed as he tilted his head and held the door open for Yangyang who followed him inside after giving a brief nod. The two got into the lift together and Yangyang could barely tear his eyes away from the omega’s face as he prattled on about how nice the building was. “…It’s perfect for pups too! We’re close to the school, and there’s parks and stuff within walking distance so it would be a perfect place to raise pups, if you have any?” 

“Ah, no. None yet.” He replied “How about you-“

“Kun!” The man replied as he shook Yangyang’s hand “And no, I don’t have pups either yet. I’d like them soon though, I’m getting too old to wait around for my 'true mate' to give me pups, so I’ve been considering just having them with my alpha.”

Yangyang felt his heart drop into his feet at Kun’s words but tried not to let it show on his face “Your alpha?” 

“Yeah-“ 

The lift dinged to let them know that they had arrived on the right floor, and quickly Kun collected his shopping bags from the floor and flashed Yangyang a little smile, “Well, I’ve gotta go… I hope that I’ll see you around soon if you decide to rent the apartment!” and then he was gone. When he’d disappeared behind the door, Yangyang allowed himself to rest his forehead against the wood and breathe deeply, searching it for the scent of peach and salted melon and clinging to remains of the scent as he imagined breathing it from the crook of the omega’s neck, or from between his legs as he writhed with pleasure. The scent was enticing. The scent was intoxicating. 

He needed that scent to be his. 


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Kun, he had headed back down to the foyer and had brought the apartment with no hesitation before heading home and beginning to look for someone to move his stuff into the apartment. Within three days, the furniture had been moved into the new apartment. Within five days, most of his boxes had been put into the apartment and laid out by members of his pack. Within seven days, he’d watched Kun coming and going and memorised his routine so that he could wait outside for the opportunity to open the door for him as he waddled up with his shopping bags.

“Oh hi!” Kun greeted as he struggled to reach the door handle but was intercepted by Yangyang who held the door open for him with a big smile on his face as the omega edged through the door and headed towards the lift, followed by the alpha “so I guess it was you who’s been moving their stuff into the apartment next door, huh?” 

“Yeah” He shrugged “I thought about what you said and when I looked around the apartment I just fell in love with the place and spoke to the landlord the same day!” 

“Wow! That’s impressive!” 

“How have you been?” he asked sweetly as he pried a few bags from Kun’s straining hands and lifted them with ease.

“I’ve been good! Things are a little rough at the moment because my alpha is gone for six weeks on business in America, but I’m surviving on my own. Its only been a few days but I already miss him so much…” 

Kun continued to prattle on as they exited the lift and he fumbled for his keys, opening the door with a smile and going to take the bags back from Yangyang before giving up at his insistence to help, and so he gestured into the apartment and closed the door after them as they entered. Yangyang glanced around the apartment; it was homely, with knickknacks tucked into every crevice and photos decorating the walls of Kun and a man who he assumed was his alpha. He tried not to linger for too long but felt the burning jealousy rising in his gut as he looked at their smiling faces and had to resist the urge to smash each of the alpha’s perfect faces into dust. He faced Kun with a little smile on his face, “Where am I putting these?” 

“The one in your left hand just comes up on the counter here, and the two in your right hand go in the bedroom which is just at the end of the hall.”

With a nod he proceeded through to the bedroom and set the bags down quickly to look around, noticing a pile of clothes in the centre of the bed with a hole in the middle big enough for an omega to sit in it if they so wished to. The sight of it had him salivating as he realised its implications – nesting meant that Kun would soon go into heat, and what better time to claim an omega than during their heat?

“Hey,” He called through “Why is there a random picture on the floor in here?”

“Oh! I meant to get Johnny to put it up before he left for his trip and I never got around to asking… I cant figure out how to put it up myself so its just gotta sit there until he comes back.”

“I could put it up for you?” The alpha offered feeling a sense of delight as Kun’s face broke out into a smile.

“Really?”

“Sure! I cant do it now because I’ve gotta be somewhere soon, but I can do it tomorrow?” 

“I’m out all day tomorrow…”

The two seemed to contemplate the situation before Kun broke into another grin with a snap of his fingers “I can give you the spare set of keys and you can just let yourself in, put up the picture and then put them back through the letter box when you’re done!”

Yangyang nodded and waited at the counter as Kun fished through the drawers with his butt wiggling slightly as he did so. He was too trusting, the alpha thought, anyone could do anything to him but it didn’t matter now because he’d have someone to always watch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like 2AM and theres no power because theres a thunderstorm, but that aint gonna stop me! I meant to have this out like hours ago but I got distracted watching Moomin, so sorry for that but enjoy a little bit of creepy Yangyang anyways! (ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ✿)


	3. Chapter 3

Yangyang could smell him before he saw him. The smell of salted melons and tea drifted through the hole in the wall where Yangyang would stand to watch him in his bedroom and he found himself with his nosed pressed to it to drink in the enticing scent as it rolled off the omega in waves. The whimpers that fell from Kun’s lips as he bounced himself on the knotting toy he’d been hiding in his drawer and buried his face into a jumper which was undoubtedly his alpha’s from the size of it. It seemed to take hours for Kun to slip into a fitful sleep on top of the blankets and as soon as his breathing had evened out the young alpha was out of his apartment and slipping into Kun’s, armed with a key he’d had cut and a bottle with a rag waiting for him inside of it. 

The smell was heavenly as he entered the bedroom though he had to will the urge to sniff him down until he rag had been held over his mouth for a minute and Kun’s breath had become breathy and even. Scrambling onto the bed, he pushed himself close to press his nose to the side of the elder’s neck with heavy breath as he inhaled greedy gulps of the scent that rolled from him. Then came his armpits where the smell was soured with sweat from his heat, then his face pressed into the crease of his thigh, and finally the furled muscle between his legs which twitched slightly against his lips at he lapped at the sweet slick that dripped out of him. He poked it slightly and smiled as the elder’s dick bobbed lightly under his attention. “I’d love to pay some attention to this, but you’re my omega and it’s your job to make your alpha feel good first.” He whispered as he pulled back and began to remove his clothes before assuming a position so that he could hold the omega close to his body as he pushed into the slick heat without resistance and began to thrust, gently at first but then harsher and harsher until Kun’s ass began to ripple with the force of their skin meeting. 

“You’re so good for me Kun. You’re mine, my omega! My bitch! Gonna fuck you full of my pups and make sure that your alpha knows all about it-“ He cursed as his knot began to swell inside of the omega yet he continued with aborted little thrusts until his knot was firmly locked into position. His head fell onto the elder’s back as he panted happily and lapped at the spot on the side of his neck where the indentation of teeth already sat. With a flare of jealousy, he glanced up to find a picture on the bed side table of the two of them smiling and holding each other close as they proudly displayed their bonding bites. He let his hand travel up and swept the picture onto the floor before wiggling his hips slightly to withdraw his knot, “Well, were not gonna get pups by only doing it once… and what kind of alpha would I be if I let my omega suffer with his heat?”

Kun only furrowed his brow and let out a murmur as he rolled away slightly, yet found himself drawn back quickly “My sweet sweet omega, aren’t you lucky to have such a capable alpha to help you?”


	4. Chapter 4

Waiting for Kun was tiring sometimes especially with how small the space under his bed was, but the waiting was always worth it for those moments where he could lie with his omega and listen to his breathe quietly as he rocked against the back of him. Waiting on that particular night was terrible as his skin itched with his impending rut and debated just waiting by the door for the omega so he could push him down and fuck him as soon as he came back. He pulled himself out from under the bed and waited on the bed but found himself crawling back under at the sound of voices and heavy breathes as the door flew open to reveal Kun, held up by a tall alpha that pressed heated kisses into the skin of his neck where his mating bite sat. 

The two collapsed onto the bed and Yangyang could feel the bile rising in his throat as the sweet scent of Kun’s body was soured with the scent of coffee and leather which emanated from the figure that lay on top of him. The bed creaked with the force of their bodies and he clasped his hands over his ears to block out the sweet cries of “Alpha! Alpha!” that fell from Kun’s lips. 

It seemed like hours before the two fell into sleep and as Yangyang emerged from under the bed he grasped his mouth and ran back into his apartment where he promptly vomited onto the floor as his brain rang out with the sound of the alpha breeding his Kun on the bed above him. The sounds didn’t stop for days after the first incident, and as Yangyang sweated his way through his rut it became harder and harder for him to resist smashing the door down and ripping the alpha’s throat out so he could bathe Kun in his blood as he filled him up with his pups. 

After four days, something seemed to change. There was an argument on the other side of the wall and with a sigh the sweaty alpha pulled himself out of bed and pressed his ear to the hole in his wall so he could listen. 

“Well, I don’t know how it happened!” Kun shouted.

“Forgive me for doubting you Kun, but I’ve been gone for three months and you’re two months pregnant so something isn’t adding up here. Who else has been here while I’ve been gone?”

“No one! No one has been here!” 

There was a thump and Yangyang felt the anger rising in his throat as the alpha pined him by his throat to the bed. “Don’t you lie to me!” he hissed.

“I’m not lying!” Kun rasped as he clawed at the alphas hand weakly. 

The alpha’s eyes narrowed but he released the omega who began to weep weakly “The doctor said that it can happen… I’ve not even interacted with another alpha except for our neighbour and he only came to hang a picture for me. I’m being honest with you Johnny. You know I’d never do that to you!”

Johnny stood there breathing heavily for a moment then collapsed down onto his knees in front of the omega who shook weakly as he wrapped his arms around his stomach and allowed the taller man to hold him. Yangyang smiled as the alpha cast a glance towards the picture on the wall and held his omega a little bit closer. 


	5. Chapter 5

The knock at the door came at lunch time and he’d opened the door expecting to find a member of his pack with another gift for his apartment but instead was met with the smiling face of a tall alpha. Not any alpha, but Kun’s alpha. “You’re Yangyang right?” He asked sweetly which earned a little nod “Kun mentioned that you’re very good at being helpful so would you be able to come next door and help me move some furniture around in the bedroom?”

Another nod. 

Once his shoes were slipped on the two moved next door into the bedroom and set about moving the bed around so that it was underneath the window and out of the sight of the hole. Then came the dresser, and the wardrobe at which point the younger alpha felt the need to say something. 

“So why are you moving things around in here? You moving more stuff in?” 

The alpha smiled again with slightly narrowed eyes “We’re making room for a crib in here since Kun is pregnant with our pups. Though I suppose you already knew that.” 

“What?” 

Johnny moved to the wall and yanked the painting down to reveal the hole that granted him sight into the bedroom. The taller alpha glanced between Yangyang and the hole and he felt his blood turn cold as he approached. “How long?” Johnny asked, his voice low and threatening though Yangyang felt a burst of bravery grow inside of him which had his face twisting into a little smirk. 

“How long have I been watching him? Or how long have I been fucking him?” He asked sweetly. 

Johnny lunged for his throat and the scene dissolved into an all out brawl, complete with snarling as the two tore at each other with the wild intent to kill. As they fell to the floor Yangyang wheezed for air but Johnny continued to tighten his grip on his throat until his vision began to swim with black dots as his hands scrambled to find something to help him. His hand seized a small vase that lay discarded on the floor from their struggle and he brought it down as hard as he could onto the other’s head which sent him reeling back, allowing Yangyang to rise to his feet and seize a belt from the open drawers which he promptly wrapped around Johnny’s neck and pulled tight. He relished in the sounds of his wheezing until they stopped and he was left with the heavy weight of a dead alpha grasped between his hands. 

With a wild glance around the bedroom he snatched up a piece of paper and scribbled down a quick note then set about heaving the body up to the light fixture. 

When Kun’s screams echoed out through the wall hours later, he almost felt bad about what he’d done.


	6. Chapter 6

The pups were laid against Kun’s chest suckling at it lazily as their mother ran his hands through the thin tufts of hair and from the sofa across from them, Yangyang smiled, picking up his coffee cup and taking a sip as he watched them. “You look a lot better. How have things been lately?” He asked. 

Kun smiled back at him weakly but something in his eyes seemed empty and hollow “It’s hard taking care of both of them on my own without him, I cant really afford the apartment now, not that they’ll let me stay because they don’t accept omegas living on their own… but as it goes, it could be a lot worse.”

“Well, you could move in with me if you’d like?” He asked gently furrowing his brow in concern as he leaned forwards and flitted his eyes between the two pups and their mother “I know how hard it can be to be on your own, so let me take care of you.”

“Yangyang that’s very kind of you-“

“I have status and a pack that will help to look after you and protect the pups, plus, you’re going to struggle to find somewhere that will take you as a single omega. I wouldn’t want the boys to live in one of those omega shelters where someone might do god knows what to them!” He allowed a private smile to grace his face as he noticed the wavering in Kun’s expression when he looked down at the twins who slept peacefully against his chest, though the alpha pressed on, circling around the sofa to lean close into the omega’s neck and sniff at the glands “You’re undoubtedly going to struggle with finding someone who will take you with someone else’s twins and a mating bite on your neck…”

“Someone will take us-“ Kun whispered as his head turned to bear the skin to the alpha instinctively.

The younger smiled and pressed his lips to the skin murmuring a quiet “No they won’t.” As he licked a stripe along the omega’s cheek where a single tear had begun to slip down from his eye. He trembled under the alphas hands and seemed to clutch his pups tighter as one of his hands slipped down into his blouse where one of his breasts was seized and squeezed gently, sending a spray of wetness out onto the front of his shirt. 

“I can take care of you… and them. All you have to do is say yes and I’ll make you mine right now.” Kun stared blankly into the distance as the hand continued to fondle his chest and the tongue continued to wander across his cheeks to lick away the tears that continued to fall. He looked down to the two squirming bundles in his arms and nodded once jerkily, bearing his neck to the alpha who hummed with glee and sank his teeth into the skin of his neck over where the old bite had been, holding Kun tight as he tried to squirm away. 

As he pulled back, he pressed a little kiss to his omega’s temple and lifted his pups from his arms with a wide grin, though the omega seemed to only curl in on himself to cry even harder as he touched the mark which covered the scar of his old mark. 

Yangyang pressed a kiss to his temple and pressed himself closer against him to whisper “Don’t be upset darling, we’ll finally be a family now.” 

**Author's Note:**

> On this edition of 'Dia Stop Watching Spanish Movies Because You Just Keep Posting New Stuff' you can see that I've started another short fic. It'll only be maybe five chapters at most, but it was gonna bug me if I didn't write it so there we go!
> 
> Thanks for reading anyways and let me know what you think!


End file.
